


The Lies that Bind us

by Old_Herobrine



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Experimental, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_Herobrine/pseuds/Old_Herobrine
Summary: Short Drabbles on several truths of Undertale Characters. Or lies. You decide.





	1. Chapter 1: 1-3

The Lies that Bind us:

1) Snails

Toriel hates snails. Undignified, messy creatures that leave messes all over the place wherever they go, she does not appreciate them. Frogs, she can tolerate. Mosquitos exist in the underground, and the Froggits are always up for a free meal. Whimsums, the shy little things, have some of the fluffiest down next to hers. Lox are always curious about everything. She can regale them the same story for over a week, and they never tire. Snails, on the other hand, she does not care for.

~~NOIR~~

There's something about snails that Toriel finds oddly intriguing. Undignified, messy creatures they may be, but they weave intricate trail patterns in the evening dew. Although not the most charismatic of the small fauna of the underground, they are dogged. They carry their houses on their back, seemingly wandering from place to place. Toriel would never admit this out loud, but sometimes she wonders if she, one day, could be a snail. They haven't a care in the world. She could imagine herself waking up with her home always with her – that comfort that she could bear. She'd creep up walls and hang upside down. She'd leave patterns that glisten in the torchlight. She could forget the home that she left behind. She could leave the shell of a home she built around herself.

In some ways, she thinks she is a snail already. She just never comes out of her house, and her real home is one she carries not on her back, but in her past. She misses that home sometimes.

* * *

2) Ketchup

Sans doesn't actually like ketchup. Sure, it's good for a couple pranks, a couple gags, more than one bone-chilling screech from Papyrus, but as far as taste goes Sans isn't really a fan. Why doesn't Sans like ketchup? No one knows. If they do know, they're not telling. Sans only ever told one person why he doesn't like ketchup. Unfortunately, they're not really around to spill the beans. For as long as the inhabitants of Snowdin has known Sans they know his love of ketchup. Grillby's does too, which is why ketchup is always on the menu whether Sans asks for it or not. One gift-giving time, Papyrus was running out of cool ideas for his brother's present. Inspiration struck at the crack of midnight, as Papyrus fled the house on the hunt for popsicle sticks, a large tray, and Grillby's after hours.

Grillby's doesn't have after hours. But he did find the sticks.

Racing back, Papyrus tore into the kitchen cabinets looking for tomato to slaughter. Like Undyne showed him, he grabbed a mallet, set the tomato up for a ripe pounding, and brought the hammer down.

It was a sight to behold. Red flew everywhere, pap's youth was flowing as fast as his arm was flying off its joints.

Maybe he brought the hammer down too hard.

_Tone it down_ , Pap scolded himself, bending down to pick his arm back up. _Remember Undyne's last house fire. Passion in small amounts only._

~~NOIR~~

When I saw Papyrus in the kitchen drenched in red, I almost didn't react. Almost. I forgot that the kid hadn't come by yet. Now, I'm a man of composure that runs bone deep. To the bone. There are few things that phase me, a border guardsman. But papyrus covered in red, kneeling on the kitchen floor…

It's a good thing he didn't turn around then.

* * *

3) Mew Mew Kissy Cutie

"…During the fifth installment of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie: The Neverending Story, the love triangle involving Mew Mew, Kyoto and Sakyuka came to a climactic end as it was revealed that Kyoto was in fact the Revealing Revealer. Poisoning the Cutie gang with revealing their darkest secrets to each other, our heroes now face the struggle of knowing their true selves. As Mew Mew's Dream Defying art is known to the whole gang, will the Cutie Pies be able to ever truly call themselves a team again? Will Halcyon ever be the same without the leadership of Kyoto? How will the town react to Mew Mew's secret? What is in the Underground Dungeons that turned Kyoto away from the gang? Find out, coming soon!"

~~NOIR~~

If you asked Alphys what her favorite season of Mew Mew was, it would have to be season 5. The story telling in this one threw her poor heart for loop-de-loops every episode. She was sort of disappointed in chapter 4 when Duragen got sidelined after the obligatory reveal episode. Honestly, she wanted to see more of the caped crusader as he helped the Mew Mew gang route the Amalgabeens. At the same time, she couldn't deny the masterful writing of the love triangle that no one saw coming. Well, except her. She boarded that fleet way back in season 2, episode 9 when Kyoto lied and said he really liked the snail ice cream that Mew Mew gave everyone. Mettaton would agree with her, albeit reluctantly. After being bribed to sit through the 2 player campaign, Mettaton would tell anyone that season 5 was the part that Alphy played the most. It was a wonder that the disc hadn't given out after forty six playthroughs.


	2. The Lies that Bind us - 2

The Lies that Bind us - 2

* * *

4\. Librarby

It is a commonly known topic that Asgore is terrible at naming things. A less known topic is that Asgore did not misspell the Librarby name. Toriel did.

~~NOIR~~

When Snowdin was first being made, Toriel was a face in the town that many saw helping build it on a daily basis. Before the first child fell, the ruins outpost was staffed and well kept. Snowdin was home to many of the guards and their families. Asriel went to the town school.

Being the queen at the time, Toriel had a hand in the town mapping. Having read some books and been gifted others, Toriel happened upon an essay in the trash regarding human libraries. It noted that human "librarbies" had school essays in them. Not to be outdone, Toriel decided to emulate this.

No one had the heart to correct her on the misspelling. That's what happens when life advice is taken out of the trash can.

~~NOIR~~

It wasn't the misspelled name that the citizens of Snowdin were concerned about. When the commission for the sign was made, the already overworked carpenter missed the fact that he had made an extra "B" in the sign. Being pressed for work at the time, he decided that it would be funny if the Library sign had an error. No one would take it too seriously.

They didn't. Eventually.

* * *

5\. Ice Wolf

Grab a block of ice. Pick it up. Turn around then throw it in the river. Snap back. Wait for the ice to come back out, pick it up, then throw it back. Ice wolf wasn't paid for his job, but he didn't mind. Exercise is a requirement to stay healthy, and since he couldn't chase the rabbits in town, this would have to do.

Not that he would if he could – his family were vegans.

At any rate, he thought he got a good deal out of his job. Grillby's reimbursed his work with free food, and he had every other day off when his twin filled in for him. Besides, bad things would happen if the ice wasn't thrown into the lake. The core might explode. Someone told him that when he took the job way back when, but if you asked him, he'd say he couldn't remember who said it.

Odd. You would think you'd remember who told you the entire reason why you did your job.

~~NOIR~~

Gaster made a mistake when he attempted to make his ventilation coolant system for the core. That was Hot land. In the past, Hot land was Springfield, in relation to all the hot springs in the area. It wasn't until after Gaster ran his ventilation shafts through Springfield that he realized the negative environmental impact. The ground cracked as the water chambers that fueled the hot springs boiled their reservoirs, emptied, then caved in. This led to the ground above caving in, creating a large amount of pitfalls and exposing lava cavities that decided to fill the new gaps in the earth. To his credit, Gaster was a scientist. No one in the underground knew about what happens when you try to vent that much heat into one place. No one knew that he was kind of winging it either.

After the Springs Club went bankrupt and the damage was done, Gaster needed to find an alternative. From a book he found lying in the trash heap, Gaster decided to enlist the aid of the Snowy Forest. Building an underground ice maker, Gaster used the same tech for the core to make a conveyor belt to the Core. The ice made from the machine would be used to cool off the Core. It made a few jobs in Snowdin, and it kept the rabbit populace happy for some odd reason.

No one knows why it was never finished.

* * *

6\. Trash

Despite what people may tell you, we don't find all our stuff in the trash. There are many, many inventive people that we owe our livelihoods too. Take Mettaton for example. While he might be a bit of character, no one denies that his products aren't essential to everyday life in the underground. Sure, not every product is a gem, but there's a lot to be said for MTT brand TV's. Their warranty says that if a TV at any point fails to broadcast a MTT television show, then we can ship it back for a new TV. People say that he's only concerned about ratings, but you can't deny that this warranty is a steal.

For another example, we have the Royal Scientist, Alphys. She's always making new inventions for us to use. Just the other day, rumors circulated that she had made a fridge that keeps things hot instead of cold. How rad is that? People say that the design came from adapting that nifty heater called a "microwave" with an "oven". Some of my neighbors scoff at that, saying any hack with scraps could make that, but I have faith in the Royal Scientist. Even though she's working to free us from the underground, she still has our wellbeing at heart!

~~NOIR~~

Despite what people may tell you, all that glitters is not gold. Sometimes it's just trash, but who cares. If someone wanted to keep it that bad, they wouldn't throw it away. I get a lot of what I make from ideas in the trash heap. I was wandering down near the falls when I found a busted microwave. Did you know that just the other week, I found a book entitled "Mechanics 101 for Dummies"? How rad is that!

There are all sorts of "For Dummies" books that I find in the trash. There's stuff like "How to not fail at coding", "Engineering 101", "Horticulture: Or that thing you do with plants", etc. I tell you – humans must not be very smart if they have books like this. I nearly have the full set. I think I'm still missing "Anime 101", though. But hey, I can just wait until someone throws that out. Let me tell you – there are some expert dumpster divers near the garbage. I used to know a few.


	3. Chapter 3

The Lies that Bind us – 3

A note of thought:

Some lies have truth in them, but the truth is twisted to say something entirely different.

Some things are coated in silk to prevent hurt. These are a kindness to some, but still lies.

Some assumed things may simply not have all the information. They aren’t true, but no one can tell them otherwise

Many lies that are told, are not told with intent to harm. Some people promise you heaven, but turn around and raise hell.

Not everyone means it.

* * *

 

  1. SOUL



In the Librarby, there is a dark, green book on the nature of human SOUL’s. One of the theories that this book states is that humans don’t need things like Love, Bravery, Courage, and Determination to exist. I think there’s a blurb by the Royal Scientist about how some of the human souls that they’ve found seem to lack some of these traits. I mean, can you imagine what it would be like to not have determination? DT is a powerful thing – how could you even function without it? I can point out several people that have Determination in spades. Just take a look at Ice Wolf. That monster is…well… a monster of a hard worker. He’s out every single day, throwing ice down river to the Core. No one ever pays him for it either.

I wonder if he likes pie. I don’t think I can finish the special that I took home from Grilby’s, and none of the family will eat it. Remind me to ask him when we’re finished with this crossword.

~~NOIR~~

I’d like to make a small observation about humans. They’re all hypocrites. They have great capacity to love basically everything that they set their eyes on. Even insects aren’t immune to their selfish whims. On the other hand, they also have the capacity for great LOVE. There isn’t a thing in this world that they won’t leave untouched by their LOVE. It’s frankly mind-boggling. How can a human be filled with so much LOVE and love at the same time? If I had that much love in me, I think I’d explode. The closest comparison that I can think of would have to be Big Fluffy. Boy, that stupid fluff bucket is such a nice king. He cares about everyone. He’s so kind and gentle and wise.

Oh, if only the saw the skeletons in his basement. He’d be known for LoVe alright.

The Red kind.

* * *

 

  1. Snowman



No one knows who made the snowman near the river, but some people have theories. According to the townsfolk, they think it may have been one of the Doggo family. They seem to like the snow, and the snowman may have been their creation. It’s one of the more common theories, although none of the snow sculptures even come close to the snowman’s style.

According to one of the Bone Brothers, he says it’s a part of his many human traps. Legend has it, says this bro, that upon seeing such a cool snowman, humans are compelled by its saccharine smile to approach and interact with the dapper gentleman. If a human should ever be stalled by the snowman, said bro claims that he has laid another trap; an enticing fishing line with his number on it. Should the human call that number out of curiosity, then the bro will be notified of a human presence.

No one knows where this particular bro learned the word “Saccharine”. It’s not in the librarby.

Perhaps the most intriguing theory comes from Grillby himself. When questioned about the snowman, Grillby mostly shrugs, then replies “Some kids did it awhile back ago.” What plagues this theory is the fact that none of the town’s children ever recall making a snowman like that. Monster Kid sometimes regales people about how he’s responsible, but he doesn’t have any hands.

~~NOIR~~

It is a popular wives tale throughout the underground that if one is meticulous, they might find relics from the past six humans. Scattered throughout the underground, rumors circulate of a dusty dancing tutu, a diary full of human activities, and a toy pistol can be found.

This isn’t a very exciting fact. The children don’t think so.

At some point, a folktale was added onto this legend. It speaks of another relic that was not carried by a human, but by another monster. The relic varies among tellers, but many people agree that this basket did carry several lumps of coal, a carrot, and a small top hat. It is said that in this legend, a monster that had grown close to a human child, used that child’s last personal items to build a snowman in that child’s honor. Imparted in the top hat were the child’s last wishes to be carried back to the surface.

It’s a nice story that parents like to tell. It gives a… well… human aspect to the humans.

* * *

 

  1. One Bro, Two bro, Red bro, Blue Bro.



Oh. That brother? Golly, he is a character. The better of the brothers, he’s someone you can always count on to lend a helping hand if you need it. A jovial, sociable skeleton, he’s in the running to become one of the Royal Guardsman. People say that he’s taking lessons from the great Undyne, head of the Royal Guard. Apparently she makes great pasta, for the skeleton is often found asking people if they would like to try some of their spaghetti. Man, that skeleton likes his spaghetti.

~~NOIR~~

Oh. That brother?

Well, I honestly don’t know what to tell you. I’ve known that skeleton longer than anyone else in the underground, and it took me a long time to predict him. I’m not right all the time, though. He can do some whacky stuff. One time, he thought that because tomatoes and peppers were both red, you could mix them in spaghetti. When he wasn’t looking, I snuck a taste.

A bit too much salt. Fish-lady didn’t like it very much, but I could tell that she didn’t want to disappoint him. She set out to conquer that meal, dish and all, and she proclaimed that it was one of the hottest dishes she had ever tasted. I agree. That prankster did not hold back on that dish, whatsoever. He loaded that one with ghost peppers.

Of course, I noticed that Undyne also began stepping up her kitchen with lots of super water. Hydration, she claims. I know better.

All these years being stuck down here in the underground, I have to be frank.

I still feel a bit of regret, whenever they kill him. He’s a genuinely cool dude.

For a trashbag.

 

 


End file.
